Don't Fear the Reaper
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: (ONESHOT) Ziva just can't take any more...


**THIS IS AN AU!**

**All the italicized words not in quotes are lyrics to "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult**

_All our times have come…_

_Here but now they're gone…_

Ziva sat on her couch… her whole life had been hell, not just lately, but her whole damn life!

Tony sat on his bed…his whole life had been hell, not just lately, but his whole damn life!

Ziva figured "_Well hey what have I got to lose, I'll come to the USA, start a new life, forget it all…but NO! It still mocks me…" _

She ruffled her hair as she stood up. Her dark, jet black like a raven hair that curled up at the ends near her shoulders, the same hair she couldn't take with her.

_Seasons don't fear the reaper, nor do the wind, the sun or the rain…_

She had thought about doing it for a long time. The wind on her long walks always echoed "_Do it Do it it's a better "life" this way!" _The Sun didn't seem to care; he just looked the other way. The rain reinforced the Winds with its whispers.

_We can be like they are…_

Who were they? Ziva could only wonder?

Who were they? Tony could only wonder?

_Come on baby…don't fear the reaper…_

"Don't fear me Tony!" his voice echoed through Tony's head. Tony's tears growing bigger now.

_Baby take my hand…don't fear the reaper…_

"Take my hand Ziva," Tony thought.

_We'll be able to fly…don't fear the reaper…_

"Fly with me Ziva…" his voice echoed through Ziva's head.

_Baby I'm your man…_

"I'm yours…" he said to both of them.

Ziva had thought about past events at NCIS. Gibb's memory loss from the explosion, Rivkin's death, shooting her brother, Tony…

Tony thought about past events at NCIS. Gibb's memory loss from the explosion, killing Rivkin, Jeanne, Kate's death, the Plague, Ziva…

Then she thought deeper…

Then he thought deeper…

It was a week after Valentine's Day, the only day she could have told him…

The only day Tony could have told her…

_Valentine is done…_

McGee had taken the new girl to a dinner date, Abby was to go out dancing with a blind date, Gibbs…well they all knew what his plans were…drown his phone in bourbon as well as his lips.

Ziva had no plans…

Tony had no plans…

"Ziva what are you doing for Valentine's?" McGee asked.

"Oh," she had been in a trance, staring at Anthony. "Um nothing…no plans, what about you?"

"Oh well," McGee said. "I got a date…beat that Tony!"

Tony almost choked on his coffee.

"You McProbious with…dare I say it…a date!"

"Yes," Ziva said. "Apparently so…"

"Yeah Tony," McGee replied. "Don't make fun…I bet you don't even have one?"

"Uh…" Tony stammered. "No… *sigh* I don't"

"HA!" McGee yelled.

"Got a problem elf lord?" a voice from behind said, returning with a slap.

Ziva laughed.

Tony laughed.

_Here but now is gone…_

_Romeo and Juliet are together in eternity…Romeo and Juliet._

Ziva ran off her bed crying. The agony of it all just tore her apart. She threw her fist against the wall, the bookshelf shook…

Shakespeare's Classic Stories threw itself upon the floor. It opened to Romeo and Juliet, the suicide scene. Ziva ran from it.

_40,000 Men and Women everyday… Like Romeo and Juliet._

She had heard of it. People did it every day, it wasn't something new. Men, Woman, Teens, Children… all of them took his hand every day. It was her turn…

She grabbed her gun…

_The door was open and the wind appeared._

_The candles blew and then disappeared._

_The curtains flew and then he appeared saying…don't be afraid!_

She put it to her forehead.

She thought of Tali, Rivkin, Ari, Gibbs, Abby, McGee, and the rest of the NCIS team…Tony…

She pulled the trigger…

All was black…

_Come on baby…and she had no fear_

_And she ran to him…then they started to fly_

_They looked backward and said goodbye…she had become like they are_

_She had taken his hand…she had become like they are…_

20 Years later Tony got into a hit and run car crash off-duty. It was never reported and his body was never found.

He walked through the mist and saw her…

"Why'd you do it," he asked. "Why…they all missed you up until Gibbs retired…"

"I did it for you," Ziva said. "I figured this would be the only way to break Rule 12…"

Tony's tears fell again…then she disappeared.

Then he appeared…

"She's mine now do you want to be like her," he said. "Then don't be afraid…"

He reached out his hand…

Tony reached out his hand…

He had become like they are…

He had taken his hand.

FIN


End file.
